levelheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Spike Block
Spike blocks are hazards that can toggle between being dangerous and safe. Compare with Hardlight. Behavior Without a receiving channel, spike blocks will toggle from being dangerous to being safe every 1.5 seconds. It should be noted that this automatic toggle syncs with the default cycle of hardlights, where the spike block will be dangerous when the hardlight is active. If the spike block has a receiving channel, it will be dangerous as long as it is powered and safe as long as it isn't. There is currently no way to switch between toggling every 1.5 seconds and toggling from channel input. Advanced Uses * If they receive from a 1-tick clock, spike blocks will constantly flash in and out of being dangerous and safe; however, they will not harm the player unless the player touches them. * When dangerous, a spike block's hitbox will become smaller and similar in size to that of a spiketron. This means that when the player stands on a spike block receiving from a 1-tick timer, they will constantly move up and down. ** If the player attempts to dash off of a 1-tick spike block with Waylay, they will do a diagonal air dash. ** If the player attempts to hover with Ripcord, they will constantly switch between hovering and not hovering. This does little beyond cosmetic change. * Pressing against the side of a 1-tick spike block and holding down the directional input that would move you into the spike block (e.g. hold down the left input if the wall is on your left) will slow GR-18's fall speed. This technique is known as a viral slide. ** When viral sliding, the game will register GR-18 as grounded, which will reset his momentum. This also allows him to jump up the spike block. ** GR-18 cannot wall slide with Tiptow on 1-tick spike blocks. *** If the player has the Tiptow powerup and they attempt to jump up while viral sliding, they will walljump with an animation switching from standing to sliding. ** Dashing into a 1-tick spike block with Waylay will not damage GR-18, but it will if he is viral sliding on that spike block. ** If the player is viral sliding, they will not be harmed. When they initiate the viral slide, however, they may be damaged if they hit it the right way with the right speed. Building Tips * Using spike blocks in combination with clock switches can create a timing-based cycle challenge. * Dangerous spike blocks can be used in place of spiketrons if you don't want the player to be able to grab through them * If you want to create a 1-tick spike block, one of the easiest ways to do so is by having it receive from an unused channel, then placing a relay set to 'any inactive' that sends and receives from that channel. You'll know if you've succeeded if the spike block's icon in the editor begins to flash from dangerous to safe constantly. ** If you have the spike block set to 'all active', you can have another input decide whether it should be safe or 1-tick. * 1-tick spike blocks' hitboxes can be inconsistent, and the player may be damaged if they hit the side of it with a moderate amount of speed. Trivia * Spike blocks are the only tangible hazard other than cannons, lookannons, and spiketrons (tangible meaning that the player won't pass through it with a DBot or invincibility). Category:Hazards